


the second first date

by dumbochan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, man... idk anymore, playful banter, slight roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: kuroo and sawamura have some fun at an amusement park.





	the second first date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



> Stacy requested Kurodai on a first date at an amusement park and gave me free reign, so I went with sexy because i can't help myself haha.

When Kuroo suggested going to an amusement park for their ‘first’ date, Sawamura didn’t think he was serious. For one, it’s not really their first date. They’ve had many of dates, throughout many of years. When Sawamura called Kuroo out on that, Kuroo explained that ‘acting’ was a thing, and they should act like it was their first date. Sawamura’s not exactly sure why that would be fun. First dates were awkward,  and their first date, like their actual one, was a disaster. Sawamura only agreed to go on a second date, because he doesn’t put out on first dates, and Kuroo was rumored to be a great lay. (Which is partly true, and partly tale. Really, Sawamura just  _ really _ liked Kuroo but he won’t ever admit that)

 

Thinking back, it’s kind of funny? They’ll soon be celebrating five glorious but long years together, and it all started because of college rumors that Kuroo Tetsurou promised a good time in bed because he had magic fingers (correction:  _ has _ ). Sawamura, contrary to belief, was no prude and enjoyed the occasional hookup, but he wasn’t a true “hit it and quit it” dude. He preferred to be wined and dined, the first date never going farther than a makeout with some groping, the second scoring you a handjob (a blowjob if you’re really nice) with the third date featuring a combination of all of the above along with plenty more. After that, you were free to move on to the next or start a relationship. 

 

As mentioned prior, their first date wasn’t even that great. Once on the date, Sawamura started having doubts about all the rumors he heard, because the Kuroo in front of him was a dork. A very cute, very sweet, kind, dork, not the ‘sex god’ everyone in his biology lab cracked Kuroo out to be. Sawamura didn’t expect his thing with Kuroo to turn pass five dates, yet alone five years of dating, yet here they are. 

 

Going out on “first dates” all over again because it’s what Kuroo wants to do, and Sawamura is always willing to humor his Kuroo. 

 

“Why an amusement park?” Sawamura questions as Kuroo foots the bill for their admission. 

“It’s romantic, no?”

“No, it’s not.”

“It’s fun. Our  _ first _ first date wasn’t much fun.”

“You’re the one who thought fishing was a good first date.” 

“We got to fish for scallops and then eat them! I still don’t understand why that wasn’t fun for you.”

“Because we barely caught any!”

“Okay… you got me there, but you still said yes to a second date, even if it was only to get in my pants… which so could have happened on the first date. In fact, you didn’t even need to date me, you were so cute in college.”

“I don’t put out on the first date, Kuroo-San, and are you saying I’m not cute now?”

“Oh, I think I can change your mind, Sa’amura-kun, and you are still very cute.” 

“Is that what this is all about?”

“Maybe.” Kuroo laughed, “this may be an impromptu do-over first date, but don’t get it twisted, babe. I still know all of the things you’re into, and I plan to fully exploit them.” Kuroo places an arm around Sawamura’s shoulders, steering him towards the right, “Here’s our game plan: you’re going to act like this is  _ actually _ our very first date, and I’m going to do the same. We’re going to have an amazing time and then we’re going to have some amazing sex.”

“What’s with the sudden role play?” 

“It’s been 5 years, time to spice things up. So, shall we get matching headbands first?”

  
  


Sawamura will now admit that this is a great “first” date. Kuroo was being the perfect gentleman, and exploring the amusement park has been quite fun, especially with all the tasty food and drinks. Kuroo’s even found himself lucky, playing one of those carnival games with the intent of ripping you off, and somehow managing to win two stuffed animals. A shiba inu and a lion, cute little things they’d probably toss on their living room couch. The dog was supposed to represent Sawamura, and the lion represented Kuroo because of its wild hair… “I think this lion has you beat in terms of hairstyle?” Sawamura teased. “Are you having fun?”

“I’m having quite a good time with you, actually. Are you wishing you were with someone else?”

“Well… there was this guy that I really liked. He took me out to fish for my dinner though, which was really lame because neither of us were even good at fishing?” Sawamura put on his best pout before looking up at Kuroo, smiling nice and bright, “but I’m having fun here with you.” 

“Oh yeah?” Kuroo questioned, returning the smile, “I think I can help you forget all about that disaster date.” Kuroo then looked down at his watch. “It’s getting kind of late, the fireworks show should be starting soon. What do you say we get a snack and head to the Ferris wheel?”

“Sure, I’d like that.” 

 

For snack, they decided on cotton candy, the treat more so for Kuroo’s sweet tooth than anything. The line for the Ferris wheel was short, and stepping into the carrier, they felt pretty secluded.  _ Now _ , Sawamura understands what Kuroo meant by amusement parks being romantic. It was kind of romantic being stuck in this pod for the next half an hour, just the two of them. There weren’t many interested in the ride at the moment, meaning all the occupied pods was quite spaced out. It was odd, but Sawamura liked it, it felt a lot more intimate this way. He couldn’t help but scoot closer, resting right up against Kuroo’s side as they finished their cotton candy. “I do like cotton candy, but now my fingers are quite sticky.” Kuroo stated, looking down at Sawamura. “Do you mind helping me out?”

“And how do you suppose I do that?” 

“Easy…” Kuroo purred, lifting his hand to cup Sawamura’s face briefly. His thumb then brushed over Sawamura’s lips before pressing against the seam. Sawamura locked eyes with Kuroo before parting his lips, slowly hovering his mouth over Kuroo’s thumb, his lips closing around the digit and sucking lightly. Kuroo smirked, pressing his finger in a little bit more before pulling it out, Daichi’s lips chasing it for a brief moment. “We have approximately 25 minutes before this car reaches the ground. Why don’t we have some fun?” 

“I don’t usually do things like this on the first date.” Sawamura stated, though his body was now humming in pleasure, sitting on the edge of his seat in anticipation. His eyes drifted to Kuroo’s lips and a reminder that he’s yet to kiss his boyfriend all evening quickly set in. That had to change. 

“We can go slow? If I do something that makes you uncomfortable, just let me know.” 

“You said we only had 25 minutes…” 

“Then we better make the most of them.” 

 

Sawamura agreed, and instead of saying so, he surged forward, wrapping an arm around Kuroo’s neck and wasting no time settling down in his lap, eagerly pressing their lips together. Kuroo tastes sugary sweet, just like the cotton candy they munched on. It was a little addicting, actually, Sawamura finding himself leaning more into Kuroo. “Sa’amura… you have no idea how beautiful you are right now.” Kuroo complimented against his lips, making Sawamura smile. Kuroo reached up to cup his cheek but Sawamura grabbed him by the wrist, examining his hands. “What’s up?” Kuroo questioned and Sawamura didn’t say anything. 

 

‘Kuroo has nice hands. In college, rumors spread that Kuroo had magic fingers, able to reduce a partner to tears of joy with his hands alone. Sawamura was intrigued back then so intrigued he hinted that he was interested to a friend. That friend then put in a good word for him, gave Kuroo his number and he was then set up on a date. It took five dates of denial in having feelings for Kuroo before Sawamura accepted that he got an accidental boyfriend from what was supposed to be a fling. But since those long five years, Sawamura has since confirmed that Kuroo does have magic fingers, but there’s so much more to that too. Kuroo’s taller, and his hands are slightly larger than Sawamura’s. Kuroo’s fingers are long, almost delicate looking but they’re strong with a few calluses here and there. Sawamura likes Kuroo’s hands, and not just because they do wonders to his body. He likes holding them, kissing them, playing with them. He likes when they cup his cheeks, or when they wipe away his tears. He likes when Kuroo rubs his back, holding Sawamura close to his chest as they prepare to sleep. He likes when Kuroo massages his shoulders after a long day. 

 

“Daichi?” Kuroo calls out, snapping him back to reality. 

“Your fingers are still sticky.” Sawamura states simply. “I can clean them for you.” He locks his gaze with Kuroo once more, grabbing hold of Kuroo’s hand and carefully inspecting his fingers.  Sawamura then extends Kuroo’s forefinger and middle finger, kissing the fingertips gingerly. Kuroo watches him, as he opens his mouth, carefully allowing Kuroo’s fingers to enter his mouth. Sawamura sucks lightly, mimicking the same sensation as earlier with Kuroo’s thumb, but now his tongue runs up the digits, and he allows himself to moan lowly. 

“Shit…” Kuroo curses, his eyes locked on Sawamura sucking on his fingers. “If you keep this up… you’ll allow my imagination to run wild.” Sawamura didn’t say anything, instead he lowered his head more, Kuroo’s two fingers jabbing deeper down his throat, and Sawamura swallows around them. His hips buck up, his ass flush against Kuroo’s lap, rubbing against Kuroo’s slowly growing erection. “Fuck, Sawamura.” Sawamura pulls off Kuroo’s fingers, allowing himself a few breaths, kissing the fingertips once more. 

“You have really nice hands.” He compliments. “I like them.” Sawamura places one long lick against Kuroo’s forefinger, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking lightly again, “I want to feel them all over me.” 

“We’re in public, Sawamura, and it’s only our first date.” 

“I know… but I really want you to touch me.  _ Please _ Kuroo.” Sawamura pleads, trying to play coy and innocent. “We only have…fifteen minutes left.”

“W-where?” 

“Here?” Sawamura grabs Kuroo’s hands, guiding them underneath his shirt and up his chest. He sighs out in content as Kuroo’s hands venture up by themselves, toying with his nipples. “Yeah, like that.” 

 

It’s dark outside, and the Ferris wheel doesn’t provide much lighting, but it’s enough for now. Sawamura doesn’t plan on taking this too far, they don’t have any supplies that they would need to take it far, so teasing will have to do. “Are you sure you don’t usually do this, Sa’amura?” Kuroo questioned, his fingertips rubbing circles against Sawamura’s nipples. “You would have had me fooled?”

“Huh?”

“Your seduction technique. It’s pretty effective.” 

“I really don’t do this often.”

“What makes me so different, then?”

“I… I don’t know. I think I just really like you.” Sawamura whispers, watching Kuroo go still. He can understand why. Sawamura likes to think of himself as emotionally constipated, he’s never been really open with his feelings, (it took a very long time to verbally admit that he loved Kuroo, even though he knew he did, six months into their relationship). Kuroo knew this, and accepted it, focusing more on their actions and how Sawamura treats him than worrying over words, so of course he’s shocked that this ‘first date Sawamura’ is being so open. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, no. You said the right thing. I really like you too.” Kuroo admits, snapping back into the present and leaning forward to kiss Sawamura once more. Sawamura smiles into the kiss, suddenly feeling giddy after Kuroo’s confession. He feels Kuroo’s hands smooth down his chest, running down his thighs and then back up them before resting on his ass. Sawamura responds by nibbling lightly on Kuroo’s bottom lip, silently asking for him to continue. 

The first grope of his ass, is as experimental as you would expect from a new partner trying to figure out your likes and dislikes in the bedroom. The second grope was a lot more firm, and Sawamura practically melted against Kuroo. Kuroo’s lips pressed against Sawamura’s more insistently, and Sawamura parted his carefully, allowing Kuroo’s tongue to battle against his own. He actually forgot about Kuroo’s hands for a moment, instead lost in their kisses, and they didn’t come back to the forefront until Sawamura felt them underneath his jeans and stroking his member. He gasped into Kuroo’s mouth, pulling away, “K-Kuroo?”

“Is this okay? Should I stop?”

“No, I want more.” Sawamura let his own hands explore, reaching out to tug at Kuroo’s hair, deeping their kiss. Kuroo moaned into it, and Sawamura chuckled lightly. A first date wouldn’t know that Kuroo likes his hair pulled, but it was okay to cheat just a bit. 

“Don’t play dirty, Dai…” Kuroo warned, his hand wrapping more firmly around Sawamura’s length, stroking with more purpose. Sawamura’s hips bucked up, and Kuroo’s free hand came to hold him in place. If he allowed Kuroo to continue, he would definitely come in his pants, and that’s a mess he can’t clean effectively right now.

“We can’t do this here. We don’t have much time left.” Sawamura commented. “Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

“You’re right.” Kuroo pouted, removing his hands and fixing Sawamura’s pants. They sat there, silent and trying to calm their bodies. Time was ticking down. “This first date acting is fun and all, but I kinda just want to get to the main event now.”

“We’re an hour away from home.” Sawamura pointed out, getting off of Kuroo’s lap and settling back down next to him. 

“How opposed to a quickie in the bathroom would you be?”

“We’re in public!”

“The fireworks will start soon, they’ll be loud, the bathrooms will be empty because everyone is watching the show. I think we can get a quick bang out in time.”

“.... I shouldn’t agree to this.”

“But you’re going to agree…” Kuroo smirked and Sawamura sighed. 

“Only because it’s our first date do-over, this is not going to be a regular thing.”

“I promised to be good and keep my hands to myself in public, after tonight.”

 

The darkness was their friend as they exited the carrier pod and made their way towards the nearest restroom. It was a lot easier to hide the bulges forming in their pants as they weaved through the crowds that were gathering to watch the fireworks show. When they reached the restroom, they quickly checked it out, ensuring that they were alone before locking themselves into the biggest stall. “This is gross, I don’t want to touch anything.” Sawamura commented. “Let’s make this quick so we can go home, shower, and possible burn our clothes.” Sawamura reached for his zipper, unfastening his pants. 

“We’ll make it quick.” Kuroo stated, removing his own pants. “I’m going to start buying those lube packets.”

“This is a one time thing!”

“But it’s so convenient.” Kuroo complained, leaning into Sawamura’s space. “And you come quicker with something up your--”

“Finish that sentence, and I’m walking out.”

“Fine… when we get home later, that ass is mine.” Sawamura wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck, leaning up to align their pelvises perfectly. “I’m sorry, but I have to.” Kuroo apologized before spitting into his hand before wrapping that hand around both of their lengths, slicking it up with the makeshift lube. “Do you remember the first time we did this?” Kuroo then asked, surprising Sawamura because where they really about to have a conversation right now?

“Vaguely.”

“You were so bossy. ‘Do this’ and ‘do that’.” Kuroo reminded, his hand stroking up, twisting at the head and then stroking down. “It was kind of hot.”

“You want me to boss you around?” Sawamura questioned, meeting Kuroo’s gaze. 

“Maybe later.”

“I can pull your hair and make you go down on me.”

“Ooh...talk dirty to me, Sa’amura-kun.” Kuroo chuckled, his hand picking up speed. Sawamura buried his face into Kuroo’s neck, choosing to place kisses there. “Do you want to help me out a bit?” Sawamura traced those kisses up Kuroo’s jawline until he found Kuroo’s lips, one hand going down between their bodies to help Kuroo out.

They were a touch out of sync, but with teamwork, they were able to work it out. Sawamura moaned into Kuroo’s kisses, bucking his hips up against his boyfriend as Kuroo’s and his own hands worked their bodies into a frenzy. With a few more strokes, Sawamura was coming first, and soon after Kuroo was joining him. Now with their minds a little clear, all Sawamura could think about was Kuroo, and how he wouldn’t do this with anyone else, and how happy he was that he’s been able to spend the past five years with this person. And how he can’t way to spend five (plus) more. “What’s got you so happy?”

“You.”

“I’m honored, Sawamura.” Kuroo teased, placing a kiss against Sawamura’s forehead before breaking apart to clean off his hand. “So… would it be safe to say that you’re willing to go on a second date with me?”

“Yes, it’s safe to say that.”

“What about a third? Forth? Two hundredth?”

“All of the above.”


End file.
